The hunter wishing at the Moonlight
by FUMA SAKURAZUKAMORI
Summary: A story about SeishirouTRC and Yuuko why is Seishirou back to the shop?Will past sins come to hunt the dimensional Witch
1. Chapter 1

The hunter wishing at the Moonlight

This story focuses on Seishirou andYuuko after the Outo/Edonis arc in Tsubasa Seishirou visits Yuuko so for some advice and a renewal in his contract all characters are a property of Clamp, spoilers for Tsubasa volumes 6-7 episodes 19-25.I have divided the story to two parts please comment!

Watanuki was cleaning the dishes in the kitchen, the light of the full moon coming through the window above the sink,Watanuki felt relieved thinking that one more day as Yuuko's slave was coming to an end, it was a pretty "normal" at least in the way he perceived normal Yuuko on the other hand had a total different way of opinion, no customers came to grant their wishes,Yuuko hadn't send him in a bizarre quest, and he had perfected the art of ignoring Mokona,Maro and Moro, so the only thing left was to finish the dishes and serve Yuuko her usual bottle of after-dinner wine once that was over he was free to go home and rest, rest until the next day that is.

He sighed at the terrifying idea of tomorrow and he banished it in hopes that it would be his last day, not that Yuuko ever told him how long he would have to work for her which made him feel enraged. With a long face he pulled two crystal glasses with butterfly patterns from the cupboards beside the sink and he went to the wooden richly decorated cabinet where Yuuko kept her most "priceless treasure", it was then when he heard the little jiggling of the front door bell. A chill came down his spine, he felt the temperature plumb into zero, Watanuki's heart started to beat faster and faster such fear he hadn't felt in his entire life and he was cursed with spirit vision he lived a life where seeing ghosts and demons were a part of his everyday life, what was the reason that out of nowhere he felt so horrified like the Angel of Death had just walked in, then again with Yuuko's clientele it could just be Death.

Shaking he started to walk toward the main hall where he had left Yuko talking to the phone with some elderly woman that Yuuko respectfully called the 12th Sumeragi clan master, Yuuko had seemed actually sad when speaking to the woman but Watanuki had dismissed it, Yuuko could act like she was six years old at one moment and a wise philosopher the next. When he came in the living room his mouth dropped firstly Yuuko wasn't wearing the black sweater decorated with silver crescent moons and a long black skirt, but her "business clothes" he had seen her wear them only one time in the past when Syaoran and his strange companions started their journey across dimensions, secondly Maro and Moro were sitting still and silent behind her, thirdly Mokona was nowhere to be found, but the most bizarre of all was the man standing in front of Yuuko, the tall thin man wrapped in a white cloak with huge gothic red crosses across it's two sides, sakura blossoms swirling around him, a white hood covering his face.

Shaking Watanuki approached Yuuko's side, now close enough to see the handsome face of the strange man he couldn't be more than twenty five, with sort raven hair a gold chain around his neck, hanging by the chain a gold talisman with a small black pentacle engraved.

"Yuuko…"Watanuki whispered, it was so hard for him to speak, his mouth was dry he was sweating why did he feel so scared who was this man? He wanted to ask all this questions but something in his head screamed to stay silent, he caught a glimpse of the man giving him a small grin, Yuuko didn't even turn to look at Watanuki, which frightened him even more if possible.

"Your help… I believe my presence scares him?" The man's voice sounded soft, kind and utterly fake even in his condition Watanuki could tell, he didn't even try to hide it, the stranger simply asked from courtesy not concern. Yuuko had remained silent until that point with a serious look in her eyes she turned to Watanuki and ordered him in a cold tone to go and wait in the treasure room, Watanuki felt more shocked that scared, Yuuko didn't care that he was white as a sheet and she simply dictated him to leave, before he could process the thought Maro and Moro grabbed him by the arms and led him towards the staircase, Watanuki was once again surprised it was the first time the children didn't bounce and sing their faces were serious and dark. Then it hit Watanuki it could be that he wasn't the only one scared.


	2. Chapter 2

The moment the sound of steps vanished Yuuko gave the faintest of smiles to the strange man but still held her silence in the presence of such a man any move must be made with cautiousness like playing chess but instead of loosing pieces someone could lose an eye. At that thought Yuuko's smile turned a little wider, last time she won this little game her opponent was quite a different man back then, he had power but not strength but then again that was back when his journey begun.

"You have grown." There was no emotion in the comment she said it in a way that he would understand it.

"Yes I believe I have, I'm a few years older." He emphasized the word "older" Yuuko's smile fainted, he knew, her little gamble paid of but there were consequences, the boy that started a journey to attain his revenge was easy to use, when Yuuko first laid eyes to the young Seishirou he was standing in a pool of blood.

"It seems destiny brought me to your doorstep." Seishirou said that with a smirk, and satisfaction in his voice, touché Yuuko thought destiny was a point that she couldn't argue with, so simply asking him to leave was out of the question.

"So why are you here?" After beating around the bushes it was getting tiring for Yuuko, getting it over with as soon as possible was her next best option.

"I have a wish, of course." His smirk did not leave his face, but it wasn't a mystery why, he knew.

"I explained the first time, I don't kill people too much burden for a soul, and simply sending you to them is also impossible not as long as they work for Fey Wong Reed. It's up to destiny and you to grant your wish, I gave you a fair chance in terms of your payment." Yuuko knew that Seishirou was too stubborn to be discouraged by simply retelling him her rules not when he actually had learned why Yuuko helped him in the first place. She knew that his journey would make him powerful and his link with Fey Wong Reed was strong to lead him to Syaoran but not strong to draw attention from Fey Wong himself not like Syaroan's companions, by then he would have become the perfect teacher and an ally in her cause, the problem was that all this had nothing to do with his wish, even if the vampire twins worked for Fey Wong, it was more in a freelance way so Seishirou couldn't care less for the plans of a mad man, he was used the whole time.

"Yes I know quite well the way you work but you gave me a limited chance and that had nothing to do with my payment, an eye symbolizes many things the way you see the world, a bond between soul and universe and finally a piece of a person's body can be an instrument of binding, or you hired that boy by chance?" his smiled fainted victory was very close and they wasn't much Yuuko could do, by pointing out that Watanuki was close was the tip of the iceberg, with a sigh Yuuko pretty much gave up.

"You want me to recharge your means to cross dimensions and you want me does it for free." Yuuko lifted her hands frustration in her eyes she had hoped that destiny would be kind enough to give the man some feelings, some honor and maybe kindness.

Seishirou laughed not a sarcastic laughter but a happy one, and pulled down his hood as he whispered "stop".

Yuuko was puzzled as her magic circle that had formed under his feet vanished, she was ready to ask why, but Seishirou simply started walking closer with what seemed to be warmth in his eyes.

"I am not here for that…" he bowed down took her hand and kissed it slowly as Yuuko simply stood there, her puzzled face slowly melting to her "wicked" one.

"Then your wish?" she suddenly felt at ease around him, it was becoming clearer that not all changes on him were bad.

"Before I say anything about my wish, let me thank you for the marvelous adventures, and for helping me see that I can beat Subaru and his sister without becoming like them." He sounded determined, certain, he seemed to have come to terms with his pain, and it seemed it was more about honor than revenge. As he stood up and looked at Yuuko straight in the eyes his entire face seemed lighted. He placed his hand on his chest, in the beginning there was a dim blue light that changed into a bright white one that filled the entire house.

When Yuuko's eyes adjusted to the powerful magic that Seishirou had summoned she was not surprised to see the reason for all these changes, it actually made sense, a piece of Sakura's heart, Seishirou had come to a possession of a "feather", power that could make a winter storm into a gentle breeze. Yuuko was right to trust the future.

"I'm here for this, I want you to make certain that I this will return to its owner again, although I want it done in the right time." Everything Yuuko had hoped was fulfilled, in her mind she heard Clow Reed's voice" trust in the future."

"There is no need for that the feather calls out to its owner you will meet if you trust in the future." She was now addressing to him in a soft voce like talking to an old friend, not a client.

"I know that and I believe in Saran's abilities what, but I do not want the twins or that man to stand in their way. And it's also hard for me to control it, I think because a part of my heart rejects its power. After all it's not mine, I'm borrowing it there is also the chance I may contaminate It in a way." Yuuko was more than happy to hear that Seishirou was there in order to protect the others, and for that she was more than willing to help.

"I cannot make certain that the twins will not come into their journey but you have given me an idea but I will need your help, can I borrow that for a moment." Her eyes were gleeful as she reached out for the feather that Seishirou handed willingly, her magic circle formed under her hand and the wooden floor vanished, countless stars formed and started to move slowly around their feet, then one of them became brighter with silver light moonlight, the feather seemed to glow in the same way when a small beam fell on what seemed to be a small moon than a star, Yuuko gave the feather back to Seishirou and the floor returned to it's original form, Seishirou looked puzzled but Yuuko seemed quiet happy with her self.

"What did you do?" he asked as he returned the feather inside his heart.

"I used yours to send them one too." Yuuko gave a large grin as Seishirou's eyes widened, he didn't know how to feel angry, betrayed intrigued and then it hit him like thunder, giving the twins a feather could have the same impact it had on him, and since he was the cause destiny would make certain that when Saran, Sakura and the others came to face Subaru and Hokuto he would be standing right next to them, to help them and make certain both feathers were returned, also if the vampires had changed by the power of the feather who knew what could happen.

"Interesting, I do not have many more charges left in my eye, but I can trust in the future can I? Consider our debt paid" He gave Yuuko a farewell smile as he activated the magic in his right eye with a wind of energy he dissolved into thin air, only the echo of his thanks stayed behind.

Yuuko felt accomplished even If she didn't gain anything she was reminded that faith and hope can create greater miracles than any magic.

"Now to get Watanuki out of the treasure room, he must have turned into a statue. Too bad his powers reacted like this with Seishirou, Mokona has the same problem anyway, oh well nothing is perfect, except me…"And with that thought and a smile Yuuko walked to the treasure room.


End file.
